Harry Potter: Prince Of Darkness
by Youkai-of-anime
Summary: After a battle with Lord Voldemort, strange things start to happen to Harry, things he can't explain, all he knows is that he is know the ultimate weapon of darkness, but the thing is, will others accept him with his new abilities? They're going to have t
1. My Summer

Summery: After a battle with Lord Voldemort, strange things start to happen to Harry, things he can't explain, all he knows is that he is know the ultimate weapon of darkness, but the thing is, will others accept him with his new abilities? They're going to have to or else the school is in serious danger, especially Cho! HPCC, HrR, post OotP.

Disclaimers: All I own is Youkai, nobody or nothing else,so please, DON'T SUE ME!

Author's Note: This fic takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. This is a HarryCho and HermionyRon pairing fic so if you don't support either of these pairings I don't recomend your reading it, you might get anoyed or something.

* * *

It was a regular Summer evening on number 4 privet drive. That is, if you don't count the aura of pain and sorrow so thick around one 15 year old boy. His peircing emerald eyes filled with unshed tears, his skin slightly paled and his body wearing thin. 

Harry Potter had just arrived at the Dursleys for the summer and he had hardly eaten since what happened. The event of Sirius's death still plagued him. Probably the closest thing to a father to Harry and he dies. Just like that. All because Harry had to play Mr. Hero, thinking that Voldemort had captured him only to be led into a trap.

_'Why...Why did you have to go?' _Harry thought as he collapsed onto his bed. _'It's all my fault.' _He couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely from his eyes. _'Why does everyone I care about have to die?'_ Harry burried his face into his pillow and nearly cried himself to sleep.

"BOY!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" His Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Coming!" Harry replied hiding his sorrow and whiping away his tears so that he could avoid any suspicioun. He then slowly rose from his bed, gently patting Hedwigs head as he passed recieving a conforting "hoot" from her, then ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"Your Aunt Petunia and I have done some talking and we've agreed in giving you martial arts lessons." his uncle Vernon informed, not at all happy. "But there is one condition."

Harry stood there with a look of shock on his face, _were they serious?_ He thought, trying to think of the conditions, though he would do anything to get away from this house for the summer and the ability to protect those he cared for.

"After what happened to our Dudley we want you to protect us from those Demonsters."

"Dementors." Harry corrected swifly.

"Whatever! You are the only one in this house that can see them so your going to fight them off when and if they were to come anywhere near your Aunt Petunia and Dudley. We have already found a teacher who is willing to come and teach you. She will come here everyday at 7 a.m, you best be on your best behaviour."

_'There goes my chance of leaving.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

"Know I will only warn you once, if there is absolutely ANY funny business you'll live to regret it!" Vernon hissed "She'll be here tomorrow. Now go to bed!"

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry turned quickly on his heal and left to his room, but he would not go to bed, not yet anyway, instead he went straight to his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote:

_Dear Order,_

_You wouldn't beleive what happened. My Uncle Vernon has signed me up for privet lessons in martial arts. I don't know what form as of yet, all I do know is that she will arive here everyday, starting tomorrow at 7 a.m. I don't even know her name, but appearantly she's willing to teach me. I'll inform you mor of this tomorrow, well, g'night._

_Sincerily_

_Harry_

Harry then made copies for both Hermiony and Ron before he folded the letters and placed them into an envelopes before tying it to Hedwig's leg. "Make sure they get the letters okay?" Hedwig gave a gentle hoot and afectionet nip on the ear before taking of into the night. _'Maybe now I will be able to protect those I love better.' _this was the last thought that ran through his mind before her threw himself onto his bed and welcomed the confort of sleep.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 'Not yet.' BEEP 'A few more minutes.'_ but the beeping was persistent. Harry woke up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. The clock on the nightstand read 6:35 meaning he only had 25 minutes to get ready for his teacher. Quickly, Harry climbed out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. Knowing his muggle relatives wouln't be awake for a while he could use the hot water without worry. He placed a pair of new black jeans and muscle shirt, the Dursleys had insisted on getting him a new set of clothes for his training. Harry then stripped himself of his nightcloths and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He's grown taller but thinner, his skin was to pale, his hair was always a mess, Harry had always hated the way he looked, even his scar, which used to be his favorite thing about himself, he hated it all. 6:42 his watch read, so he quickly climed into the shower stall, and let the hot water clense him of all the dirt and grime that seemed to cover him.

* * *

Once he emerged from the bathroom clad in his new black atire that seemed one size to large he ran downstairs in an attemped to get a bite for breakfast. But a few bites of toast was all he could have before the doorbell rang. Groaning, Harry mad his way to the door and opened it to a surprise. 

At there doorstep stood a younge girl who looked roughly 17. Her skin was the shade of a light cremy chocolate and her hair was almost a complete V-cut save for the back where it grew down to her lower back and was a perfect lavender color. Her eyes were amethyst and narrowed like that of a japanese. She wore a green corset tied with black ribbons and was short enough to shough her fairy shaped belly-ring. In fact, all her jewelry had to do with fairies, from her necklace to her bracelets and armlets. She had black leather short shorts and thigh high boots. Slung over her shoulder was a large green backpack and under her arm two japanese katanas.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Harry asked curiously, not completely sure this was who he was waiting for, luckily for him, he got out of his stuttering stage with only the occasional crack in his voice due to puberty.

"I'm Youkai, and I asume you are Harry? I'm to be your instructor of the martial arts." she informed casually.

"Okay, would you like to come in?" Harry invited, remembering his manners.

"Yes, thank you." She then stepped inside with amazing grace that couldn't possibly belong to a human.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you, you barely look older than me." Harry questioned, noticing her scan her surroundings.

"Normally I would yell at you for asking but since I'm in a good mood I'll tell you. I'm 27 years old, soon to be 28 next week." Youkai grinned "Don't worry, you weren't the first to ask, I have a baby-face." her grinn widened. "Would you be so kind as to point me to your Aunt's garden, we will have our lesson there."

"Yes, this way." Harry quickly lead her to the back of the house where the garden was kept.

"Thank you, know Harry Potter, remove your wand, it will not be needed." she instructed causing Harry to do a double-take.

"How d-did you know?" Harry stuttered, not completely sure to obay.

"Im half fairy, what do you expect. I'll also be your defence against the dark arts teacher." She grinned mischeiviously as she pulled out a few books and weapons such as, daggers, whips, throwing knives and two numchuku.

"So Dumbledore sent you to spy on me too huh." Harry spat with a sudden jolt of hatred.

"Why would he do that?" she cocked her head to the side, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. "I'm only doing this couse I don't wan't you to loose to Voldemort."

Harry had to smile at this, she even said his name without so much as a stutter. "That's good to know. So what will I be learning?"

"Everything. I'm going to teach you every art known to both this and the fairy realm. I'm also going to teach you Alchemy, black magic, also known as elemental magic, white magic and anything else that comes to mine, who knows I may even be able to teach you how to summon spirits from different demensions and that of those past maybe even to become and animegus."

This brought tears to his eyes, but not of sorrow, but of hope, she was giving him the chance to see Sirius again maybe even his parents.

"Did I say something wrong?" Youkai asked, placing a conforting hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Teach me EVERYTHING!" Harry all but shouted at her.

"Of course. But first, tell me, what martial art would you like to learn first?" Youkai began sorting out the weapons and books while Harry thought about it.

"I don't know, what would you prefer I learn?"

"I would recomend learning the original karate to start of, then we can go in any direction from there." Youkai pulled out what looked like a ninja's uniform, the only difference was that instead of shadow black, like the pants, the shirt was white and on the back was a yin-yang with two katanas crossed behind it and a dragon circling the design. A white headband was handed to him with the word 'honorable killer' writen in kanji (a form of japanese writing) on it.

"Okay, then we shall start with that." Harry agreed, eyeing the clothes held in his teachers hand.

"Good, know that that's settled, go and put these on." Youkai instructed.

"Okay..." hesitantly he took the cloths and did as told.

Training was very intense but Harry adapted very quickly and within an hour he understood and did everything with ease being motivated by his desires and Youkai, whom he got along with very well with.But that didn't stop the pain that increased in his muscles. But he ignored it _'No pain, no gain!' _he thought.

* * *

It was 7:30 p.m by the time they stopped and Harry was panting up a storm and was very hungry since his skipped lunch and only had a few bites of toast earlier that morning. 

"I think dinner would be in order. Why don't I cook and teach you how to conjure your own food. Who knows what someone might try in the near future. But before that I want you to take these weapons and books to your room while I... negotiate your having weapons with your dear Aunt." sarcasm dripped off every last word she said expressing her great disliking for her.

"Alright, good luck." he chuckled as he started walking toward the entrance with Youkai by his side with everything that he needed to take to his room in his arms.

"No need to worry, I am a profecional at getting what I want, I should teach you sometime, I can even get Snape to do as I wish." Youkai bragged playfully.

"No way, you must really be good to do that!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Didn't I just say that?" Youkai laughed.

"Yeah you did." they were both inside, sticky and smelly, Harry more than Youkai, but still very smelly.

"I would also recomend taking a shower before you come down." Youkai suggested

"Good idea." with that Harry ran up the stairs two at a time and deposited everything into his room before getting the cloths he wore earlier and walking to the shower.

* * *

Once cleaned and revitalized Harry walked into the kitchen where Youkai sat on the counter with a huge triumphunt grin on her face. "Chinese or Japanese?" was the first thing out of her perfect mouth. 

"Japanes please." Harry asked, still not completely sure about the question.

"'Course. Now I want you to pay close attention to me, take notes if you need to, I am going to teach you how to cook a perfectly healthy meal. This will happen everyday. After roughly 12 hours of martial arts I will teach you a new recipe then after dinner I shall teach you about... maybe 3 new spells, jinxes, curses, and other magics a day. This will happen everyday of your summer, and if you wish it, I will try to teach you at Hogwarts." Youkai informed as she pulled out the ingrediants needed for sushi, rice, tampura and dumplings.

"Okay." Harry pulled out a notepad and pen from the junk drower and payed very close attention.

* * *

"This is the best meal I've ever tasted!" Aunt Petunia squeeled in delight. 

"Thank you." Youkai smiled a little to sweetly but the Dursleys didn't notice, they were to busy stuffing their faces to notice. "Are you done Harry?" Youkai questioned almost pleadingly.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Good, Dursleys, may my student and I be excused?" Youkai was already rising from her seat as she said this not caring if they noticed or not.

"Yes, you may go." was all Vernon said and that was all they needed.

Harry and Youkai raced all the way up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Alright Harry, I think I shall start your magic lesons with the basics in wandless magic." and so Harry's lessons continued till 12 a.m.

* * *

"Farewell Harry, I'll be here at the same time, make sure you remember to wear your uniform tomorrow and I want you to go streight to bed at atleast 12:30 so you'll have enough rest okay. Bye." Youkai called as she climbed onto her red nusagi motorbike with black roses on each side slowly morphing into flames and sped of with a final farewell. 

As soon as she was out of site Harry sprinted back to his room to write to his friends and the order.

The letters he wrote read:

_You wouldn't beleive what happened! Our new defence against the dark arts teacher is my instructor! She's so wicked! She's half fairy and is a mixed-japanese. She says she's going to teach me everything she knows even how to summon the dead to my aid! Can you belaive it, I have a chance to see Sirius again, even my parents! She's an awsome teacher too! I can't wait till tommorow!_

_Sincerily_

_Harry_

Once he sent off Hedwig to mail them he fell onto his bed and slept blissfully. He was actually enjoying himself, and this is how the rest of his summer went.

* * *

Author's Note: Hiya! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so go easy on me. If you didn't like it so far that's okay and if you liked it that's great. Well, please review, I really hope you liked it, later.

P.S: Sorry for any misspelled words, spell check wasn't available. lol.


	2. It's that time of year

Author's Note: Back? Glad you like my fic so far, let me know if there is anything in need of improving. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I only own Youkai, 'kay, enjoy!

It was that time of year again. Then end of summer was approaching and time to get school supplies. Harry's O.W.L.S were perfect for his career choice. His scores were as follows:

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: EE_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: O_

_Herbology: EE_

_History of Magic: A _

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: EE_

Lucky for him that Youkai was with him. She had insisted that she take him to get his supplies and take him to Hogwarts so they were together the majority of the time. This was perfect for his lessons. In a sort time he had mastered half of what she had to teach and was improving by the minute. They were together so much that Harry dropped the formalities and just used her first name, Tenchi. She was like Harry's older sister know and full of advice.

"So, what courses are you taking?" Youkai asked.

"Anything required to be an Auror." Harry explained.

"HARRY!" A young feminine voice called.

Curiously, Harry turned to the familiar, melodic voice. "Cho?"

The young ravenclaw girl nearly flew toward Harry and Youkai.

"Hi Harry." She greeted with a slight blush on her cheeks as her eyes wandered over his newly built body. "How ya doin'? How many Owls did you get?"

"See for yourself and I'm doing fine, you?" Harry replied as he handed her his results.

"I'm doing good, who's your friend?" Cho questioned suddenly realizing Youkai standing there.

"I'm Professor Youkai, I'm your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher and Harry's sensei in martial arts and the dark arts and such, I assume you are Cho Chang?"

"Yes, but might I ask, aren't you a little young, you look no older than I." Cho inquired.

"I'm half fairy Ms. Chang." Youkai smiled sweetly.

"Really? I've never heard of a half fairy, they must be very rare. What are you mixed with?" Cho questioned excitedly.

"I'd rather avoid talking about that for the moment. But if the question still plagues you in the near future then I may be more willing to answer. Know, if you excuse me, Harry, I'm going to get an ice-cream and take a nap at the leaky Cauldron so come back when you're done." Youkai yawned and waved.

"She was rather nice." Cho smiled nervously after a long pause.

"She is, she's also a great teacher. Do you think I could have my scores back?" Harry grinned mischievously, something he picked up from Youkai.

"Oh, sorry." Cho stammered. "Um, Harry, I just wanted to say, s-sorry, for last year."

"Don't worry about it, I was being insensitive so I deserved it." Harry's smile sweetened as he held out his hand to her. "Would you like to join me for a walk, or are you still buying supplies?"

"Sure!" Cho squeaked excitedly before blushing madly.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry laughed as he pulled her hand into his. From here she had a perfect view of the changed that took place in Harry.

He wore his black jeans and muscle shirt that hugged his built form perfectly. His cloths were tight enough to frame every muscle and show of his form but not tight enough to cut off a circulation. His legs were longer and slightly thicker and his arms well toned, she couldn't help but notice the natural bulge in his pants, though he wasn't aroused. His well shaped chest barely moved with his every breath. Around his neck was a silver necklace with the symbol of Griphondor. A similar design was on his earring. It was of Griphondor's lion, but the key difference was the snake that wrapped around it and fell into a loop under his ear and held the earring in place behind his ear. His skin was slightly tanned and his unruly raven black hair grew half and inch longer. His emerald eyes were narrowed and piercing. Fighting gloves covered half his arms with the same design as his uniform shirt but the silver dragon's tail wrapped around the length of his gloves.

"I didn't make that much of a change did I?" Harry grinned playfully.

"Yes you have." Cho breathed, her face deepening in color.

"Truly? I didn't notice. Come on, I want to check out 'Weasley's Wheezes'." Harry gave a gentle tug at Cho's hand causing her to follow close behind.

They walked down the road together, hand in hand, with happy smiles on their faces.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Cho asked, slightly unnerved by how almost all the people stared.

"Not me, my scar. That and my looks from the women." Harry explained fluently.

"Why?" Cho questioned.

"They're probably checking to see if I really am the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and if I really am a spoiled delinquent." Harry chuckled.

"Does this happen often?"

"Every damn day in the wizarding world." Harry ran a hand through his messy hair as they entered a shop.

"Bloody Hell! Is that you Harry!?!" Fred and George exclaimed from behind the counter.

"Last time I checked it was. How've you been?" Harry greeted.

"Great mate, Business is booming!" replied George.

"Is your new teacher anywhere?" Fred asked.

"She'll be here in 3...2...1." The door opened to reveal Youkai with her puppy face on.

"Harry,-"

"No. I'm not making you a pinna colada. Yes, I will be out here all day, and when is our next lesson in Alchemy?" Harry grinned at Youkai's pout.

"Why not bro, I want a pinna colada!" She whined.

"Conjure it yourself sis."

"Then a chocolate milkshake? C'mon! I'm doin' some major PMSing over here!" She complained childishly.

"Fine, but you didn't answer my question." A chocolate shake appeared out of nowhere as he said this.

"You don't really need anymore lessons in Alchemy. In fact, all you have left for me to teach you is summoning." Youkai informed between sips from her shake and dropping the childish act so that there was an Aura of seriousness around her. "But you don't really need to worry about that, you've already read the book on it three times so I don't think you really need anymore lessons, just anger management." Youkai's childishness behavior was back.

"What's that supposed to mean!?!" Harry cried indignantly.

"You heard me, you get angry easy, and for good reason seeing that you still don't have an outlet for your fury." With that Youkai slurped the last of the shake before it disappeared as if it never was.

"I have no idea was you're talking about." Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

"Harry, is that you!?!" Hermiony exclaimed as she, Ginny, Ron and Neville entered.

"Yup. How are you guys?" Harry smiled before he got smacked upside the head. "What was that for?" he complained to his instructor.

"You still haven't introduced me, that's what." Youkai sniffed the air indignantly.

"Sorry, everyone this is my Sensei and our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Youkai. Sis this is Hermiony, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Fred and George, and you've already met Cho." Harry introduced, pointing at the owners of the names as he said them, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Much better. Come along, it's time for your review on what I've taught you." Youkai began walking toward the exit with Harry in tow.

"Oi, you think we could come? We've already finished our shopping." Hermiony asked.

"Of course you all can, but make sure it's alright with your parents." Youkai smiled.

"It's alright, there all at the Leaky Cauldron." Ron explained.

"Alright then, let's go." Youkai held the door open for everyone to exit.

"Hey wait for us!" The twins called as they ran after them and flipped the closed sign. "We're not missing this!"

They all walked in a group toward the outskirts of town. Hermiony and Ron were bickering like a married couple over their owls and Ron had barley scraped up enough to still have a chance to be an Auror. Cho still held Harry's hand as the two engaged in a conversation about quidich. Fred and George were discussing new merchandise amongst themselves with the occasional input of Youkai.

Once they reached the outskirts Harry excused himself to change behind the bushes. The area was pretty much clear save for the occasional tree or shrub.

"Harry! What do you want to start with?" Youkai called as she twisted her hair around her finger.

"I feel for hand-to-hand combat." Harry replied as he returned in his combat attire.

"Lovely, now, your opponent shall be...a golem." Youkai suddenly fell quiet as the wind picked up around her. She rose her hand into the air, calling upon the power of the wind and releasing it toward Harry. Instantly it took her shape, but instead of a green corset and lavender hair, it had black hair and a red corset. "Ready yourself, she is at your level so don't hold back!" Youkai instructed. READY...FIGHT!"

Both combatants glared into each other's eyes, trying to find any weakness whatsoever. _'There!'_ Harry launched forward in a mad dash straight for the imposter, jumped into the air and round-house kicked at her head. A resounding crack could be heard from her neck as two more Youkai imposters, one with blue and the other with red hair and corsets.

Harry ducked just in time before two fists collided with his head and kicked at the red's midsection with such force that her spine snapped then performed a powerful uppercut to the blue's head, snapping the neck. Then came one in white and another in black which he performed a scissor kick, crushing the bones where his feet made contact.

"WEAPONS! READY...FIGHT!" Youkai bellowed as she summoned more golems to do her bidding.

Harry whipped out his wand and morphed it into a katana and took a fighting stance before a wave of 15 imposters charged at him, each holding a deadly weapon. They had him surrounded, but the more the merrier Harry thought at he slit several throats with one sweep and sliced the rest before his sword morphed to a barbed whip before another wave of them all but flew toward him.

He lashed at them all before throwing knives at them from out of nowhere before morphing his wand yet again into a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared at his waist.

He went through nearly every weapon before the form of defense changed.

"WANDS! READY...FIGHT!" the ground was so littered with corpses that movement was very difficult so he would have to rely on his stamina for this part of the test. But he had little to worry, the golems were easy for him, in fact, the whole thing was easy. He was at a calm when he fought, nothing but the fight registered in his head. Not everyone's shouts and cries, not Youkai, not even the crowd of witches and wizards that was growing by the minute, nothing but this fight. It was as if he was free, free of all worries. His every emotion just vanished and his mind was blank. He no longer felt any guilt or shame, sorrow or anger, they were obsolete and Harry was free.

Harry defeated every one of them easily and now it was time for wandless, elemental magic. The wind picked up and more of the golems appeared. After this he would take his test on Alchemy, then it would be all over and if he did well he would get a present accordingly. So Harry wasted no time. About 50 more imposters appeared only to be drowned, shocked, buried, crushed, poisoned or burnt to death. Time for Alchemy.

All of the corpses were brought back to life and surrounded him completely. There was no escape. As if it were needed. Harry immediately began chanting and forming symbols with his hands before striking the ground as if he's done it all his life. The earth around him shook as spires of stone erupted from the ground, impaling several of them and lifting them off the ground. But Harry didn't stop, he chanted and made different symbols as he morphed the dead bodies into spires made of bone in the air and sent them straight for the remaining golems. With a deafening scream the battle was over and the bodies returned to the wind that they came from.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Youkai cheered enthusiastically. "THAT'S MY STUDENT!"

"How did I do?" Harry asked, panting for air.

"You did wonderfully! I'm so proud of you lil' bro!" Youkai pulled Harry into a tight hug with his head pressed against her large breasts.

"I can't breath!" Harry whined, gasping for more air.

"Of course." Youkai released him before pulling him into another, gentler hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Bloody Hell Harry you were wicked!" Ron exclaimed once he got over the general shock of it.

"Thanks."

"How did you learn all that over the summer!?!" Cho cried, full of excitement.

"When I find out I'll tell you. Anyway, is there anything I need to perfect?" Harry panted, wagging his white wolf tail.

"Wait a minute! Harry! You have a tail!?!" Hermiony jumped with surprise.

"Yeah, keeping your animagus half in check." Youkai chuckled moving behind him to block anyone else' view of his tail.

"Oops." Harry concentrated for a moment before his tail vanished back into his body.

"C'mon everyone, let's get some lunch and talk in our rooms at the Leaky Cauldron." Youkai suggested.

"I'm game, I'm starving!" Harry began jogging toward the inn with everyone close behind.

"Please can you transfigure yourself, please?" Ron begged for the tenth time since everyone entered Harry's room.

"No, I keep telling you, I can only change a quarter of the way."

"So we want to see." Cho insisted with a puppy face.

"Fine." Harry sighed before transforming as best as he could into an arctic wolf. However the change was far from complete. He had the tail and ears of the white wolf but that was all that was complete. Harry's pupils turned to catlike slits but held their original color. His bare feet turned to wolf feet with fur that barely made it to his knees and his hand and forearms had fur but held their shape with black claws at the end of each finger and toe. His canine teeth lengthened and sharpened and protruded from his mouth, but aside from that nothing really changed. "There, you happy?"

"Wicked!" Ron grinned.

"Wow! Lupin would love to see this!" George gasped.

"I would love to see what?" Lupin asked as he and the order entered.

"Look" Fred pointed "Harry's and animagus."

"Really, let's see then." Lupin stated.

"I told you, I still can't properly transform at will, I could only transform completely by the full moon." Harry repeated for the fifth time as he stepped from behind Youkai still partially transformed.

"Is that you Harry!?!" Tonks shouted, her hair a long fiery red.

"Yeah."

"This is amazing Harry!" Lupin cheered merrily.

"What are you all doing here? I hope it's not to escort me anywhere." Harry frowned, wagging his tail irritatedly.

"Yes cause he doesn't know of your training and your progress. We saw you fighting. You were amazing! You don't really need our protection. Plus I have a few questions for Youkai. How much more does Harry have to learn?" Lupin questioned with Harry under his arm.

"All he needs to do is practice his summoning and transfiguration." Youkai replied, yanking Harry's tail causing him to yelp.

"Wonderful! I just have a few questions though." Lupin began, scratching Harry's ear unconsciously.

"That's what you came for right, ask away." Youkai insisted as she sat on a nearby armchair.

"First off, tell me about summoning people from other dimensions."

"Okay, let's see, where to begin? Ah! In order to summon period they have to like you and want to help. If they are in another dimension and they don't belong there than you can bring them back, only if they want to of course."

"REALLY!?!" everyone but Cho exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you have to know the dimension they are in. I was just about to give Harry a book on the different dimensions and how to get there along with his prize for a job well done." Youkai informed easily.

"WHERE!?!" Harry bellowed.

"Hold your horses, we'll get it on the way to King's Cross." Youkai patted his head in order to calm him down before letting out a great big yawn. "But for now, I'm taking a nap. I'll give you some driving lessons when I wake up." And with that Youkai curled into a ball on the chair and fell sound asleep.

Harry growled in both irritation and expectation. _I can't wait!_ Harry thought happily before looking at the time. 8:36 p.m. is what it read. "Guess I'll go to sleep too. See you guys in the morning." Harry yawned before dropping onto his bed.

"Let Youkai know that we'll be waiting for her downstairs in the morning." Lupin murmured as everyone filed out of the room.

"Sure. Speaking of which, Sis GET OUT!" Harry barked causing Youkai to jump and scream with fright. "You heard the message right?"

"Yeah seeya' in the morning." Youkai exited leaving Harry alone with Cho.

"Um, Harry?" Cho whispered.

"Yes?"

"Um, g-good-night." She stuttered before exiting.

"Yeah, goodnight." Harry said to no one in particular before falling to sleep.

Author's Note: You can probably tell where I'm going with this. I just can't believe Sirius is dead, in fact I won't believe it, so I'm bringing him back, nya. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, please review, ciao!


	3. On the way

Regular disclaimers apply.

Author's Notes: I hope you're happy with this! Maybe you'll understand this one, especially the part with my 'twisted logic'. R&R

* * *

The last few weeks of summer were a blast for Harry and co.

Youkai kept her promise and taught Harry how to drive both a car and a motorbike, so Harry's been given the responsibility of driving Youkai around when she doesn't want to, which was always. Hermiony and Ron were always fighting, much to everyone's delight. Youkai was even giving a few extra lessons to Cho, whom wanted to learn how to dance spells. Neville was the same, as always, accident prone, which left everyone with very sticky situations, like the time when Neville tripped over the rug and dropped a bottle of syrup all over Youkai. She said so many swear words that even the adults had to cringe.

But other then that, most of the good things were happening at night in Harry's case due to frequent visits from Cho in the middle of the night. They never went all the way, but far enough to leave both craving for more.

Ron and Hermiony did get closer however. Currently they were 'going steady' as Hermiony put it. But, like always, summer came to an end and they were to head to Hogwarts today.

"Hurry up Harry!" Mad Eye called.

Harry was to be escorted to the train 'again'.

Harry was not happy. He's been ranting and raving since last night and was still going. A scowl seemed to be glued onto his face until Youkai summoned roughly a hundred golems for him to fight in order to calm him down. But he remained quiet on the way to platform 9¾ and most of the train ride, he barely even said good-bye to everyone as the train left, just a simple grunt and wave.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're still mad Harry. Dumbledore is only doing what he thinks is best." Hermiony spoke exasperatingly. But Harry wasn't paying attention to her or anyone else for that matter.

"Harry…" Ron tried but to no avail.

Harry just read from one of the books required for Hogwarts and zoned everything else out.

"Look Harry, as much as I like your reading, you need to calm down. (Nothing) FINE! I give! You want to be antisocial be my guest!" Hermione growled before marching out of the compartment with Ron close behind.

* * *

"Time for plan B." said Hermione as soon as she was out.

"What's plan B?" Ron asked.

"C'mon!"

* * *

'_Finally they're gone! Now I can get some studying done.' _Harry thought as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

* * *

'Man! Why the hell is it so hot in here?' Harry thought to himself before taking of his shirt and throwing it carelessly into his trunk, not noticing Cho in the doorway with a look of awe etched on her face.

"Oh Harry…" Cho breathed.

"Cho!" Harry exclaimed as he spun around as quickly as possible to hide his back, but it was no use, she already saw it. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see a huge tattoo on your back. When did you get it?" Cho questioned.

"Around the middle of the summer." Harry explained.

"But why did you get it?" Cho added as she closed the door behind her.

"I was kind of blackmailed into it, so I took advantage." Harry continued.

"Here, see for yourself." And with that, Harry turned.

The head of an arctic wolf was howling between his shoulder blades up to the base of his neck. Under it, almost attached, was a raven with its wings outstretched. Just below its right wing was the head of a lion roaring proudly, and below its left wing, a ???. But underneath it all was a vicious viper attacking with its mouth wide open and its teeth bared and its tail twisting and turning down Harry's spine to his lower back, just above his butt crack.

"It's huge!" Cho squealed loud enough for everyone to hear (unfortunately getting the wrong idea) "Did it hurt?" she asked but not as loud.

"Not really, I barely noticed it being done to tell the truth." Harry smiled. "But don't tell anyone, Youkai will kill me." Harry requested.

"Okay, but know I know why you avoided letting see your bare back." Cho smiled "Um, Harry, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you learn all this over the summer?"

"All what?" Harry stated as he cocked his head to the side withy curiosity.

"All this magic and martial arts?"

"Simple, I already knew it." Harry laughed at Cho's confused expression.

"Okay, now you lost me."

"You see, apparently, I come from a long line of fighters. Around the middle of the summer they awoke that knowledge that was carried in my genes." Harry tried to explain.

"I'm still lost."

"You see, everyone knows everything, it's just all stored in our brains. Everything we learn is really just an awakening of that knowledge, but how long it stays awake is up to the person. My ancestors awoke all my fighting and magic knowledge as I slept. Alchemy and Summoning took a little longer since only one of my ancestors knew it; so it took a week for it to all awaken. Everything else that I don't know will come when and if I become another creature other than an animagus. I can transform into any creature I wish but my most dominant change is a wolf, but my changes are only half way because I'm afraid I guess. When I change the carnal instinct takes over, I am the lone wolf, and I am every animal without a free spirit, but unlike them, I am bound by a curse instead of instinct." Harry's face and voice were completely serious and distant. "But I'm getting of the subject, is there anything you want to ask?"

"Um, why weren't you talking to the dynamic duo?" Cho asked, feeling that Harry wanted to change the subject.

"I wanted to study alone and take off my shirt since it's so hot in here." Harry answered.

"You've got a point. Why is it so hot anyway? I thought all of the compartments were cooled."

"I'll bet my bottom dollar it has something to do with Malfoy."

"You could be right. You going to complain?"

"Nah, I don't mind, it just gives me an excuse to coolyou down." Harry grinned mischievously.

" And just what makes you think I'll let you?" Cho purred playfully.

"I could name a few things." Harry coolly replied.

"How long till we get there?"

"Long enough." Harry growled before pulling Cho onto his lap and kissing her full on the lips.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What a marvelous surprise Potter." Malfoy interrupted in the middle of their intimacy. "To think I was hoping you suffered a heat stroke."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat viciously, his wolf side slowly rising, causing Malfoy to flinch so slightly.

"I wonder what Dumb-as-a-door would say about this?" Malfoy drawled on.

"Nothing, seeing that I'm still pissed off at him, I could care less what that dumb ass has to say, besides, we're not even at Hogwarts so the rules don't really apply."

"Harry, please don't fight, not know." Cho silently complained.

"Alright love." Harry whispered. "Run along with your body guards and play." Harry ordered.

"Shut your mouth Potter! But what surprises me is why you, Cho, of all people would want to be with a jinx. Didn't you know? Death seems to follow him like a love sick _dog_!"

"The saying is _follow you like a love sick puppy_ you imbecile, and I don't give a damn." Cho barked, hugging Harry tighter as she straddled his lap, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"What's going on here!" Youkai bellowed as she walked toward the argument in her normal attire of a corset and leather shorts. She shot Harry strange look before turning back to Malfoy.

"That's none of your business bitch so back down!" Malfoy barked, causing both Harry and Cho to break into fits of laughter.

"You shouldn't have done that Malfoy." Harry choked between laughs. "You're in for it now!"

"So you're Malfoy. I've heard about you. You'll be serving two weeks of detention with me." Youkai began in a menacing voice.

"Who are you to give me detention!" Malfoy shouted.

"I did! Your new DADA teacher!" she replied, her voice steadily rising. "Don't make me add another week to your sentence!"

"Shouldn't Harry get one too? He was making out."

"Really? That's not what I see, maybe before we got to Hogsmead but not now, not even close." Youkai smiled evilly.

"But look!" Malfoy insisted.

"I don't see anything."

And sure enough, Harry and Cho were sitting across from each other grinning widely at Youkai and Malfoy.

"Come with me, NOW!" Youkai ordered as she pulled Malfoy by the ear. "GET DRESSED YOU TWO!" Youkai called as she left.

"Alright!"

Author's Note: Sorry for that little dose of my slightly twisted logic, and sorry it was a little on the short side.I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
